Towarzystwo Vril
thumb|150px|Rzekome logo stowarzyszenia Vril Towarzystwo Vril – nazwa tajnego stowarzyszenia, które istniało w Niemczech w pierwszej połowie dwudziestego wieku. W wielu pseudohistorycznych tekstach zajmujących się teoriami spiskowymi twierdzi się, że organizacja ta miała swój udział w rozwoju narodowego socjalizmu i że w okresie istnienia Trzeciej Rzeszy używała nadnaturalnych energii do pracy nad stworzeniem innowacyjnych urządzeń latających – tzw. „NS-Flugscheiben” albo „Reichsflugscheiben” (Haunebu, UFO). Pojęcia Vril thumb|100px|left|Okładka książki z 1871 r. The Coming Race Pojęcie Vril pochodzi z wydanej w 1871 roku powieści „The Coming Race” (Nadchodząca rasa) angielskiego pisarza Edwarda Bulwer-Lyttona (1803-1873) i prawdopodobnie zostało utworzone od łacińskiego słowa „virilis” (męski, silny). Oznacza kosmiczną siłę, energię, moc, która daje nowej rasie Vril-Yan władzę nad każdą formą materii ożywionej i nieożywionej i może być użyta do uzdrawiania, ożywiania zmarłych oraz budowania i niszczenia. Helena Bławatska thumb| Dużą rolę w rozprzestrzenianiu okultystycznej interpretacji siły Vril odgrywały pisma Heleny Bławatskiej i stworzona przez nią teozofia. W pierwszym, opublikowanym w 1877 roku dziele Bławatskiej pt. Izyda odsłonięta fikcyjna siła Vril została potraktowana jako zaszyfrowany odnośnik do rzeczywiście istniejącej siły. Dla Heleny Bławatskiej Vril był metaforą wszechogarniającej energii psychicznej, pod różnymi określeniami znanej magom od najdawniejszych czasów.Helena Petrowna Blavatsky: Isis entschleiert. Ein Meisterschlüssel zu den alten und modernen Mysterien. Tom 1: Wissenschaft. Neuauflage der zweiten deutschen und revidierten Gesamtausgabe z 1922. Verlag Esoterische Philosophie, Hannover 2000, s. 66-67, s. 132 i n. : (…) straszliwa sydaryczna siła jest czymś, co było znane mieszkańcom Atlantydy i nazywane przez nich Mash-mak, a przez aryjskich Ryszich w ich Astra Vidya określane było mianem, które niedobrze byłoby tutaj publikować. Ona jest owym Vril przyszłej rasy Bulwera Lyttona i przyszłych ras naszej ludzkości. Nazwa Vril jest być może zmyślona, ale siła sama w sobie jest faktem, w który w Indiach nie wątpi się tak samo, jak w istnienie Ryszich, ponieważ są oni wymieniani we wszystkich tajemnych księgach.''Helena Petrowna Blavatsky: ''Die Geheimlehre. Band I: Kosmogenesis. Nikol-Verlag, Hamburg 2005, Trzecia Część, Rozdział IX, s. 922 W swojej drugiej, wydanej w 1888 roku książce pt. Nauki tajemne Helena Bławatska pisze dalej, że mieszkańcy Atlantydy zastosowali tę siłę do stworzenia kolosalnych budowli, ale że wraz z zaginięciem Atlantydy zginęła również wiedza na temat wykorzystywania tej siły. Tylko niewielka grupa ocalałych kapłanów przechowuje jeszcze tę wiedzę i przekazuje ją wybrańcom z pokolenia na pokolenie. Według niej ta psychiczna energia pozwala na opanowanie całej przyrody.Goodrick-Clarke, 2004, s. 24–25 W roku 1904, czego efektem było ukazanie się kilku książek.David Seed: Wprowadzenie, ibidem, s. XI–XII Stowarzyszenie Vril W okresie po II wojnie światowej rozwijały się liczne oparte na teoriach spiskowych i pseudohistoryczne próby wyjaśnienia III Rzeszy, w których elementy okultystyczne odgrywały centralną rolę. W tym kontekście także koncepcja „Vril”. Najwcześniejsze odniesienie do rzekomego tajnego stowarzyszenia o nazwie „Stowarzyszenie Vril” da się odnaleźć w publikacji z roku 1960. Od tej pory aż po dzień dzisiejszy temat ten pojawiał się stale w literaturze dotyczącej teorii spiskowych oraz w literaturze ezoterycznej. Podczas gdy pierwsze warianty tej legendy odrzucały jeszcze narodowy socjalizm, to nowsze wersje legendy służą bezpośrednio lub pośrednio pozytywnej reinterpretacji III Rzeszy.Goodrick-Clarke, 2002, 2004; Hakl, 2004 Jako pierwsiGoodrick-Clarke, 2004, s. 187–189; Hakl, 2004, s.194 na temat istnienia „Stowarzyszenia Vril” wypowiedzieli się autorzy francuscy – Louis Pauwels i Jacques Bergier, którzy w wydanej w 1960 roku książce pt. Le matin des magiciens (niem. Aufbruch ins dritte JahrhundertPauwels & Bergier, 1976, ss. 302–393) wysnuli tezę, że nazistowskie kierownictwo próbowało pokonać aliantów przy pomocy sił nadnaturalnych. W tych dążeniach główną rolę miało odgrywać tajne stowarzyszenie okultystyczne. Powołując się na wypowiedzi Willy Ley'a, jak również opierając się na innych, bliżej niesprecyzowanych wynikach poszukiwań, twierdzili, że związek ten nazywał się „Stowarzyszenie Vril” lub także „Loża Braci Światła” (ang. „Luminous Lodge”). „Stowarzyszenie Vril” utrzymywało jakoby ścisłe kontakty z Towarzystwem Teozoficznym, Różokrzyżowcami, a zwłaszcza z Towarzystwem Thule i było ważną organizacją narodowosocjalistyczną. Przypisy Bibliografia * Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke: Black Sun: Aryan Cults, Esoteric Nazism and the Politics of Identity. New York UP, New York 2002, ISBN 0-8147-3124-4, niem.: Im Schatten der „Schwarzen Sonne”. Arische Kulte, esoterischer Nationalsozialismus und die Politik der Abgrenzung. Marix, Wiesbaden 2009 * Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke: Die okkulten Wurzeln des Nationalsozialismus. Wiesbaden: Marix-Verlag, Wiesbaden 2004, ISBN 3-937715-48-7 (Neuauflage d. ersten deutschsprachigen Ausgabe von 1997) *Louis Pauwels, Jacques Bergier: Aufbruch ins dritte Jahrtausend. Von der Zukunft der phantastischen Vernunft. Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, München, 1976, ISBN 3-453-00638-0 (wersja kieszonkowa nie zmieniona pierwszego niemieckojęzycznego wydania z roku 1962) de:Vril-Gesellschaft En:Vril society es:Sociedad Vril Kategoria:Historyczny Kategoria:II wojna światowa Kategoria:Czwarta Rzesza